samstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Aneisha Jones (M.I. High)
M.I. High has a Wikia of it's own. To view the wiki, click here. Aneisha_1.jpg Aneisha_2.jpg Aneisha_3.jpg Aneisha Jones was part of the M.I. High spy team from Series 6-Series 7. She first appeared in, "The Fall of SKUL", and her last appearance was, "The Last Stand". She starred in twenty six episodes of the show. She was portrayed by Oyiza Momoh. Biography 'Overview' Aneisha Jones - known as Neish by his friends - is a student at Saint Hearts and a teenage M.I.9 spy. She is the master of disguise - even referring to herself as 'Dr Drama' - and is usually seen working as a field agent alongside Dan and Keri or hanging around with Tom. She can also be found hanging around with Lady J, as she became part of her 'crew'. She was recruited to M.I.9 after she was found hanging out with celebrities and leading a double life. Her excuse was that she 'need big names for a petition'. Her specialist skills are disguises and field work and her incredible instincts; however she did often feel left out when Dan and Zoe ditched her on missions and because her martial arts and fighting skills aren't as good as theirs. 'Personality' She is fun, friendly and very intelligent. She excels in drama, which is good for undercover field work and for creating excuses to get herself out of trouble; according to Stella she was spotted with the president of the United States, the foreign secretary and had a front row seat at the Royal wedding - her excuse was that she needed big names for her petition of Human Rights. Relationships 'Tom' Aneisha and Tom are best friends; Tom pranks Aneisha a lot sending love messages to Roly using voice software, which she found very annoying saying she was 'going to dedicate her entire life to getting him back', and he is also seen teasing her about her aunt (Mrs King) throughout Series 7. *In, "The Man Who Drew Tomorrow", she got Tom a present at the end/start of the mission. Sometimes though Aneisha can be thoughtless when it comes to Tom's role in the group. *In, "Return of the Dark Wizard", Aneisha comments that sitting behind a desk is not the same as being in the same room as a ticking time bomb. 'Zoe' Zoe and Aneisha are also very good friends and Aneisha was trusting of Zoe from the start, despite what others thought about her for being trained at SKUL. She and Zoe often hung around together. *In, "Old School", Aneisha is seen to care for her a lot. Despite this, she sometimes gets jealous that Dan and Zoe always hang around together and leave her out on the missions sometimes. *In, "The Hive", she didn't wait for backup and investigated by herself, after Dan and Zoe left her, resulting in her setting off an alarm which caused the entire room to explode. Since Zoe left to meet her 'family', she has become much closer with Dan and they work much better with each other. See Also *M.I. High Category:M.I. High Category:Other Characters Category:M.I. High Characters